Blaine versus John Dragos
Gold Star |number = 61 |writer = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = Red versus Chuck |next = Leinad versus Erika}}"The seventh match will soon begin!" DJ Mary shouted as both of the challengers stood up and walked towards the stage. "This battle will be between Blaine of Cinnabar Island and the mysterious yet... handsome new Gym Leader of Blackthorn City, John Dragos!" As soon as DJ Mary announced both of the challengers names, John and Blaine stepped onto the stage. The fangirls in the stadium screamed and cheered John's name, including Whitney and DJ Mary, whom were rather obsessed with the new Gym Leader of Blackthorn City. "Damn it!" Machine shouted as he slammed his fist on the railing in front of him, denting it slightly. "What the hell is the matter with that guy? I hate him more than anyone I've EVER seen!" At first, Crystal put her hand on Machine's shoulder, allowing him to release his verbal rage into the air in front of him. Then, as she began to think about the real reason why Machine was upset, she backed away from him and said, "Wait a second..." Machine heard Crystal's response and turned to her, calming down a bit as he asked, "Huh? What's up, Crystal?" "It's just that..." Crystal said as she started to discover why he was acting as he was. "… I discovered something." "What is it, Crys?" Machine asked, giving her a confused look. "Is.. is the reason you're so annoyed at... John Dragos because... he's getting more attention than you?!" Crystal asked, pointing an accusatory finger at Machine. "That's the reason, isn't it?" "What?" Machine asked, turning around to her. "Why the hell would that make me annoyed at someone like him?" "And you're in DENIAL!" Crystal shouted to him. "Admit it, you're jealous of that lucky girl-getting bastard!" "Crys," Machine said seriously. "There's no way in hell something like that would make me jealous of that moron." Seeing how serious Machine was toward her, she calmed down and asked, "I-it's not?" Machine shook his head as she asked, "Really? What is it then?" Machine sighed and took a breath, preparing himself to give out an awesome speech, "I dream of a day when Pokemon Trainers of all colors, creeds, genders, and status can join together to mock others only for their blatant stupidity. There has to be a day with that sometime soon. When that day comes, I'll catch every Pokemon I can, see, and hear about on my Pokedex. And when I complete the Pokedex of each region, I'll find out new regions where Pokemon Trainers are living in harmony. "By becoming a Pokemon Trainer, I became a help for all the people. But, now, by becoming the best damn Pokedex Holder I can be, I can live my life without the fear of organizations like Team Rocket or the Reddosuta Shikaku going out into the world and corrupting the minds of young Trainers. The Pokemon world should be focused towards light, not darkness. He is the exact opposite, Crys! He goes around flaunting his skill like a dumb ass, acting as if he's the most superior Gym Leader in the world! He's a Trainer that has never cared about the world of Pokemon or Pokemon themselves! He acts as if he's the best person in the world just because of his looks! And that's what pisses me off, his damn arrogance and aggravating condescending attitude toward others! He may act extremely nice to others but... I can see that he's hiding a separate part of his personality!" Machine finished, as Crys patted him on his back. "Don't worry, Machine." Crystal said to him, comforting him. "He's secrets will be brought out to the surface." "So..." Machine said as he turned to her. "You understand my feelings and attitudes toward him?" "Of course, Machine!" Crystal said, blushing a little. "After all, you are my senior and you should be respected for it. I completely agree with EVERYTHING that you're saying because you make sense. John Dragos, on the other hand," Crystal stopped as she looked down at their number one subject at the moment. "He doesn't make any sense to me. He's the most mysterious out of all Gym Leaders from Johto and yet, it seems like every girl in Johto, besides me of course, loves him more than life itself. Everything about him brings up a contradiction." "Heh." Machine said, giving her a wide smile, and patting her on the shoulder. "Crys... Someday, you'll be an amazing Pokedex Holder." Crystal looked hopeful into Machine's eyes and said, "You think so?" "Of course, Crys. You have a great mind and some powerful Pokemon by your side. You've impressed me, and I guarantee that you've impressed the others as well." Machine said as he turned back to look at the match. "Besides, if you want, after this is all over, I can train you." Crystal blushed again and jumped at Machine, hugging him tightly. "Thank you... Crimson." As soon as she said this, Yellow looked down at Machine and saw that Crystal was hugging him. She glared down at Crystal and both of their eyes met, thinking the exact the same thing, There's no way you can have him! He's MINE! Machine saw what was going on and sighed saying, "Oh boy... What the hell is going on?" He stood in between Crystal and Yellow's sight saying, "Calm down, Crystal. Yellow is also one of your seniors. Don't start anything with her." He then took out his Pokenav and contacted Yellow saying, "Yellow... Please, calm down. She's a new Pokedex Holder and she needs our full support. Do NOT do anything that would get her to quit." Crystal and Yellow nodded at the same time saying, "Fine, I understand." "Good." Machine said, speaking into the Pokenav, however, he was directing it towards both of the girls. "Now, let us focus on the seventh battle. John Dragos may be the person who we need to look for." He then broke communication with Yellow and walked back to over where he was standing before. Crystal and Yellow looked at each other once more, viciously glaring at one another once more. Machine sighed again, sensing that they were glaring at each other again thinking, They're so stubborn... This doesn't look very good. Crystal and Yellow looked at one another once more time and then looked down at the match that was beginning. Blaine and John Dragos both took out their first Poke Ball as DJ Mary shouted, "Alright, the seventh match! Battle start!" John Dragos tossed his Poke Ball out onto the battlefield first shouting, "Let's start this off with a little speed! Come out, Dratini!" John's Dratini emerged from its own Poke Ball, as Crystal took out her Pokedex and examined the Dratini. Dratini, huh? ''Crystal thought to herself as Dratini's image and description popped up onto the screen of her Pokedex. ''Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon; Dratini are serpentine Pokemon that inhabit lakes and rivers. They possess fins on the sides of of their heads as well as a large, round silver nose on their face. They also have purple-colored eyes and a small circular feature on their head. Dratini are constantly growing, and can become quite long. It has been called the "Mirage Pokemon" because so few have seen it. Its shed skin has been found. ''The electronic voice of the Crystal's Pokedex described to her as she and Machine realized something. "That was new..." Crystal said as Machine nodded to her. "Wonder what that was... It described the Pokemon itself and not just its name, species, and Pokedex entry. Do you know anything about this, Crimson?" Machine sighed and said, "First of all, Crys, my name is Machine. Crimson is my past name and I only let three other people besides myself call me it. Understand that?" Crystal smiled and nodded at him saying, "I totally understand what you mean, Crimson." Machine sighed and said, "Whatever." He allowed it to slide, because he knew Crystal seriously admired him. "Secondly... No, I had no idea that our Pokedex's had been upgraded like that... Let me call Professor Pine and-" Just as the Professor's name was mentioned, Machine felt his Pokenav vibrate in his own pocket. "Huh?" He took out his Pokenav and opened it up, turning itself on, as Machine received an email from Professor Pine. "Oh, speak of the devil, it's an email message from Professor Pine." "What does it say?" Crystal asked, looking over his shoulder at what the message had said. "I... I don't know. I wasn't expecting anything from him today. Let's see..." Machine said, opening up the email message from Professor Pine. ''"Dear Machine and friends... Because of our inability to truly help you guys out in your struggle against the Reddosuta Shikaku, Neo-Team Rocket, and the many other things that seem to be plaguing you, we have wirelessly sent an update to your Pokedex's that allows it to describe the Pokemon in full. This goes for every other Pokemon that you feed into the Pokedex from now on. The reason for this email message is because of the fact that Dratini's data was just updated to Crys' Pokedex and it confirmed me here at Professor Elm's lab in New Bark Town, because of the fact that I we were working on that for awhile now. I will be here in New Bark Town until you guys complete your mission here. Good luck and keep up the good work! From your Professor in Kanto, Professor Pine" "Damn..." Machine said, closing his Pokedex and looking at Crystal. "So... they can update our shit wirelessly now?" "Guess so..." Crystal said as they both shrugged and paid attention to the battle that was already going on. "A Dratini, huh?" Blaine asked, realizing that John must have been a Dragon-type master of Pokemon. "Fine then! I'll choose my very own Pokemon! Come out, Arcanine!" "So, each combatant has chosen their first Pokemon! Dratini for John and Arcanine for Blaine!" DJ Mary shouted as both Gym Leaders sent out their Pokemon to battle. "Dratini, Dragon Rage now!" John ordered as his Dratini dashed forward, shooting a few balls of purple and red flames at Arcanine. "Arcanine, dodge it with Extremespeed now!" Blaine ordered as his Arcanine disappeared in a flash, dodging Dratini's waves of dragon fireballs. As Arcanine reappeared, Blaine noticed that John's Dratini was already gone. "Where the hell is Dratini!" "Look behind Arcanine." John said as Dratini was suddenly there as if it had been there the entire time. "My Dratini is so fast that not even a Pokemon like your Arcanine can beat me." "That's what you think!" Blaine shouted as he threw his hand out to his Pokemon. "Arcanine, Fire Spin now!" "Dratini, Twister now! Blow his flame back at him!" John ordered as his Dratini appeared in front of Arcanine and, before it could even fire its flames at Dratini, a gust of wind so powerful it blew Arcanine's back at him. Arcanine smashed on the ground in front of Blaine, seriously hurt by Dratini's power and speed. "Heh, looks like you're not as powerful as you thought." "I will NOT dignify that with a response!" Blaine shouted, calling back his Arcanine. "Too bad, bitch. You already did." John said, smirking at Blaine as all the fangirls in the crowd went wild over his battle mudslinging to Blaine. "There's no way you can beat me! I am a senior with more experience than you do! You're just a naïve tool at this point!" Blaine shouted, tossing his next Poke Ball up into the air. "Now, come out, ENTEI!" Blaine's most powerful emerged from its Poke Ball, landing in a flashing burst of light in front of Blaine. "Unbelievable, folks!" DJ Mary shouted, seeing one of the legendary dogs in front of Blaine. "Blaine, seeing as he couldn't overcome John's Dratini, called out his most powerful Pokemon, ENTEI, one of the legendary dogs of the ancient legends!" "Holy shit!" Blue shouted out loud. "When the hell did Blaine get an Entei?! That's totally unbelievable! If I wasn't here now, I wouldn't believe it myself!" "This is... incredible!" Yellow shouted, feeling inferior with one of the legendary birds from Kanto. "Hmm..." John said, unphased by Blaine's next choice. "So, that's Entei, huh?" "John Dragos, as I suspected, is completely unphased by Blaine's second choice of Pokemon! Does this mean he has something just as strong or stronger to go against Entei?!" DJ Mary shouted, acting as if she expected John to not intimidated whatsoever by a legendary dog of Johto. "That son of a bitch!" Machine said, trying to control himself as he gripped another part of the railing in front of him. "He's... not even phased by coming face to face with Entei! How... the hell... could someone like him be a Gym Leader?" "Crimson..." Crystal said, patting him on the back. "Crys..." Machine said, as he finally calmed down. "I want to really watch this match now. When Blaine beats the shit out of John Dragos and reveals his true identity, I want to see John Dragos been taken down in front of all these people! I want to see that smug son of bitch be taken by someone like Blaine and his Entei!" "So..." Blaine said as he got ready to start the next round. "What will you do next, John? With my experience, you can not beat this Pokemon." "Hmph." John said as he called back his Dratini to its Poke Ball. "I'm going to defeat you..." John held up his next Poke Ball and showed it to Blaine. "...with this next Pokemon. Understand it?" John tossed his next Poke Ball up into the air, releasing his second Pokemon onto the field. "Come out, Dragonite!" John's Dragonite appeared on the field as all the Pokedex Holders recorded Entei's data into their Pokedex's. "So, you have chosen your Dragonite, eh?" Blaine asked as Entei got ready to attack. "Well, it shall not compare to Entei! My experience with most Pokemon and my mind will overwhelm YOURS!" "Listen, Blaine!" John shouted as both Pokemon stood facing one another. "Just because you have more experience than me, doesn't mean YOU'RE better than me! Once you accept that and just shut the hell up, and fight me, you may be able to beat me! But, because you won't let that go, you will lose here, against me!" "Not in your life, I won't!" Blaine shouted as Entei charged at John's Dragonite. "Entei, attack! Flamethrower now!" Entei dashed at Dragonite and jumped into the air, shooting a scorching blaze of flames at John's Pokemon. "Dragonite, Hurricane now!" Dragonite opened its mouth and roared, blowing a giant circular gust of wind that completely blew Entei's flame back at it. Entei was able to take its own flames, as it landed on the ground, roaring, ready to attack once more. "Entei, Flare Blitz now!" Blaine shouted as Entei charged forward, covering itself in white hot flames. Flashes of purple flame was left behind him as Entei charged at Dragonite. "Dragonite, do not let Entei hit you! Dragon Rush now!" John ordered as his Dragonite took to the skies, covering itself in an orb of blue energy with white streaks flying off the end of it. Dragonite then flew back down at Entei, colliding with Entei quickly. Both attacks fought against one another, blowing a giant circle of dirt to surround their feet. As the two continued to collide, a crater below their feet began to form, as a dome of energy also formed around their bodies made of blue and red energies. The two fought against one another with a passion that also seeped into their Trainers. The ground shook around them, tearing apart the ground around them. Eventually, as the two began to fight against one another, the stadium below John and Blaine's feet began to disappear as Erika stood up, completely stunned by how powerful each of the challengers were. Finally, their collision broke, throwing both Pokemon up into the air. Entei and Dragonite were sent crashing into the walls behind both of the Trainers, respectively. Both Trainers, however, were both extremely ready for another bout as were both of their Pokemon. "What you say to ending this little battle of ours, John?" Blaine asked, smirking, as John nodded to him. "I would like nothing more however..." John said as Dragonite began to glow a orange veil of energy. Dragonite flexed as a gigantic surge of energy overflowed from different points of its body. "… I will succeed in this battle that we're having! Dragonite... OUTRAGE NOW!" Dragonite's body exploded in a burst of flames, destroying whatever was left of the stage that the two were standing on. "Entei, let's finish this! Eruption now!" Blaine ordered as John's Dragonite flew at Entei as it began charging an orb of red energy in front of its mouth. "Dragonite, you know what to do! Unleash your ultimate attack onto Entei and Blaine! Hyper Beam now!" John ordered as Dragonite's eyes glowed bright orange, as Outrage completely took over its body. Dragonite opened its mouth, instantly creating a ball of orange, magma-looking energy in its mouth. Then, just as it appeared in front of Entei and Blaine, both attacks unleashed in front of one another, creating an explosion so large that a stream of red flames, energy, and matter shot into the ceiling, completely tearing a hole where he stood. A blast of debris also covered the entire stage, making Erika hit her seat, however, Sakura helped her to stay where she was. "Damn!" Rich shouted, as the smoke blew toward them, however, they all held their ground, waiting for the smoke to stop blowing. When the smoke had completely stopped blowing at them, the audience, and the stage below, awaited the outcome of the match. "That was incredible, folks! Both Eruption and Hyper Beam met at point blank range, completely, destroying the stage below them!" DJ Mary shouted, coughing as she said this. "But the question on everyone's mind is... who has won the match?" As the smoke and other debris cleared from the crumbling ceiling, their was two figures standing in the smoke. When it could be made out, everyone's eyes went completely wide. They could believe their eyes. "No damn way..." Machine said, impressed with the winner of the match. When the smoke completely cleared it was revealed that... "Ah, the winner has been revealed!" DJ Mary shouted as two other figures fell onto the ground. "The winner is... JOHN DRAGOS AND HIS DRAGONITE! He has succeeded in his victory against Blaine and his Entei!" John Dragos called back his Dragonite as everyone, who didn't see before, could see who was the victor was now. Blaine and his Entei were lying on the ground, completely wiped out from the battle that just ensued. Blaine got back to his feet and called his Pokemon to its Poke Ball as everyone in the stadium went crazy over the winner except the Pokedex Holders. "That made no damn sense..." Artie said, speaking for everyone else. "How the hell did that guy beat Blaine and his Entei? Entei's a... legendary Pokemon! There's no way in hell that match could have truly been fair!" "I agree with Artie on this one," Blue said, speaking to everyone else around him. "That shit was totally unfair. It doesn't even make any sense." "His Dragonite must be incredibly powerful... Because, otherwise, there's little chance that the match wasn't staged!" Green said, as Rich nodded to her. "Hell no." Red said, standing up in front. "HELL NO! This is serious bull shit!" Everyone in the stadium gave their attention to John Dragos as he walked down from the stage. "Huh?" John Dragos asked, covering a separate part of his face. Red stomped over to him as John Dragos looked at him, as everyone realized that John's mask had been destroyed, slightly. Red kind of ignored and said, "This is bull shit! How the hell did you beat Blaine and his Entei!" "I'm just better, that's all." John Dragos said confidently. "The battle was legit. Stop accusing me of that stupid ass fake shit. I'm as real as it gets, Red. You have some dignity to respect that." "But it doesn't make any sense to me! How the hell could a Dragonite, a psuedo legendary Pokemon beat Entei, a legendary Pokemon! The fact that you have a Pseudo legendary means that you're even more fake than you seem!" Red said, accusing John of some staging of the battle. "Heh, you're typical Red. Just every other Pokemon Trainer in this world." John said, surprising Red. "What the hell do you mean by that?" Red asked, angrily as he poked John in the chest. "You're the worst of the Trainer. You accuse me of cheating when I clearly beat Blaine FAIR AND SQUARE!" John said, throwing Red's finger to the ground. "So, back the fuck up and stop accusing me of shit that you know isn't true! You're just mad that you're damn match wasn't that match." "How... dare you!" Red shouted as John started to walk away. "No one ever calls me of that! I am more original than anyone you've EVER met! I could own you at anytime and anyplace! So... TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!" Red charged at John, as he stood there. John blocked Red's fist without even looking and then rammed his knee into Red's stomach, sending Red flying backwards at his Gym Leader comrades. "Red!" All of the Pokedex Holders shouted, surprised that Red was taken down so easily. All the Kanto Gym Leaders helped Red back to his feet, as he spat out blood toward John. "Don't mess with me again, Red. You're going down for good next time, understand that." John walked out of the exit from the stadium and disappeared from everyone's sight. "What... a pretentious son of a bitch..." Red said, wiping blood from his mouth and spitting out a bit more that he had left in his mouth. Back at where the Pokedex Holders were standing, Hakel walked back into the place where he was standing at and sighed saying, "That was definitely a strange thing to happen." "Hakel!" Green shouted as he returned. "Where did you go? I didn't even see you leave." "I had to piss like a racehorse. But I saw the entire thing unfold." Hakel said, pointing back at the hallway that he came from. "Seeing as I was already back there, I watched the match unfold and saw Red accuse John of something that he didn't have. It was a shame, it was obvious that John had won." "Are you actually agreeing with that match, Hakel?" Green asked, looking at him confused. "Yeah, I am. I know it's hard to believe but... if he's the leader of the Blackthorn City Gym... that Dragonite was much stronger than it appeared. That's why Dragonite was able to use Outrage and Hyper Beam at the same time. From the moment that match had started, Blaine was destined to lose. John... is definitely... the new Gym Leader of Blackthorn City." Hakel said, unable to truly express how he felt about John completely. Green sighed and said, "Maybe you're right, Hakel. You make a lot of sense with what you had just said... You definitely would understand it, most of all." All of the other Pokedex Holders agreed with him except Machine. He was still very unsure of who or what this man truly was. He wasn't exactly convinced that John Dragos was completely either. If his Pokemon were so powerful, why the hell did he need so much fangirls and why did he act so asinine around these people, Machine thought. There was no true explanation for it. No matter what though... Machine will figure out who John Dragos really was. His mask had been slightly destroyed but... no one got a clear look at his face at all. He was covering his face with one of his hands. "Machine..." Crystal said, turning to him. "What... do you think about all of this?" Machine sighed and turned at Crystal saying, "I... I haven't a clue about this, Crys. John Dragos is definitely a mystery, that's all I can see." Crystal nodded to him, respecting the fact that he was on the same page on everyone else. They figured they would simply act on it later, if this person arose to them again. And he would, as he was the Gym Leader of the Blackthorn City Gym. Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters